zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
G1.5 Exclusive Zhu Zhu Pets
The G1.5 Exclusive Zhu Zhu Pets page is for what are also referred to as international hamsters, non-US hamsters, UK exclusive hamsters, or European exclusive hamsters. These hamsters weren't available worldwide but aren't insanely rare. Most of them were available throughout Europe but some were limited to only certain countries in Europe for whatever reason (which could qualify them them... so such hamsters should end up being linked to from both this). Year 4 4 mountain boy hamsters, 3 activity club baby hamsters, 5 baby sparkle hamsters vs 5 starlight baby hamsters, 4 flower hamsters, 7 other releases, 3 playschool baby hamsters, 7 schooltime hamsters, 7 romance hamsters, 6 cookery hamsters, 4 activity club baby hamsters, 4 other releases, 7 hamster friends, 6 bedtime newborn hamsters, 5 family friends and family baby hamsters, 6 hair-do rockstars, 6 Nesthaeckchen baby hamsters, 4 rollerskates hamsters, 4 sweet kisses hamsters, 11 other releases, 6 great hair rockstars, 5 jewellery baby hamsters, 6 nurse hamsters, 7 seaside baby hamsters, 13 surprise newborn hamsters and 21 sweetie baby hamsters Year 5 Rep, Habbit, Scorpan and Tirek Baby Blubberchen, Baby Schlummerlein and Baby Würfelchen baby sparkle hamsters - Baby Hip-Hop, Baby Jazzie, Baby Highlights, Baby Diamond and Baby Loveheart starlight baby hamsters - Baby Tenderheart, Baby Splash, Baby Splish, Baby Splosh and Baby Bouncy Snoozy, Licorice, Lollipop and T. J. 7 releases - Butterscotch the golden brown hamster, Belle the purple hamster, Minty the blue hamster, Snuzzle the pink hamster, Cotton Candy the dark pink hamster, Blossom the purple hamster and Rosedust the pink flutter hamster Baby Tirac, Baby Katrina and Baby Catrina Danny, Hydia, Draggle, Reeka, Ahgg, Dinah and Frazzits Valentine, Bumble, Porcina, Hackney, Sugar, Jewel and Zelda Squirk, Crank, Arabus, Zeb, Groger and Bray Baby Beezen, Baby Crunch, Baby Liam and Baby Silverbeard 4 other releases - Honeysuckle the pink flutter hamster, Morning Glory the blue flutter hamster, Peach Blossom the pink flutter hamster and Forget-Me-Not the purple flutter hamster Wantall, Whimzee, Celeste, Galaxia, Blinky, Ursa and Rory Baby Dozer, Baby Stumbles, Baby Squawker, Baby Creaky and Baby Shiner Redberry, Bluetown, Bombmeadow, Bubblesweet and Rubysun Scowlene, Bashfulbug, Bedbug, Bookbug, Bopbug and Bug Baby Bläschen, Baby Rubin, Baby Silber, Baby Mohn, Baby Weide and Baby Dahlie Butterfly, Clutterbug, Cricket and Doddlebug Grannybug, Hopper, Horsefly and Skunkbug 11 releases - Lily the pink flutter hamster, Bright Bouquet the purple hamster, Sweet Celebrations the pink hamster, Apple Delight the red hamster, Happyglow the purple glow n' show hamster, Starglow the red glow n' show hamster, Brightglow the pink glow n' show hamster, Dazzleglow the pink glow n' show hamster, Wing Song the pink flutter hamster, Tropical Breeze the red flutter hamster and Wind Drifter the pink flutter hamster Snail, Snugbug, Spider, Toddlebug, Worm and Turtle Baby Dolph, Baby Flutterina, Baby Mimi, Baby Rosebud and Baby Zizi Nurse Redheart, Nurse Blueheart, Nurse Bombheart, Nurse Bubbleheart, Nurse Rubyheart and Silverheart Bow, Catra, Dixie, Peekablue, Pinkheart, Lila and Perfuma Baby Pinkums, Baby Frosta, Baby Sweetlee, Baby Bibsy, Baby Prancer, Baby Waggle, Baby Carla, Baby Silkymane, Baby Silkypup, Baby Crépuscule, Baby Crepuscolo, Baby Sorpresa and Baby Pretenzioso Baby Luciole, Baby Lucciola, Baby Cidre Fort, Baby Applebelle, Baby Applescotch, Baby Aguardiente de Manzana, Baby Gloire, Baby Gloria, Baby Autumn, Baby Bowtie, Baby Sassaflash, Baby Fizzypop, Baby Sunsparkle, Baby Celestia, Baby Breezie, Baby Dark Red, Baby Blue Angel, Baby Gold Medal, Baby Guereza, Baby Crushed Ice and Baby Tiger Lily